Natsumi's past and her present
by Shadowburne
Summary: This is my first fanfic sooo yeah summary at beginning sort of. Basically a story that has the characters but introduces my O.C.
1. Chapter 1: A new teammate for a little b

A/N: Okay this is my first fanfic so do not be too hard on me!

Anyways this fanfic involves almost all of the Naruto characters and my own OC which I think you can figure out ;)

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would have let Naruto kick some sense into Sasuke and bring him back to Konohagakure.

Also this story will do time skips from the past (pre shippuden) to present (shippuden) so I will try not to make it too confusing. :P

This is in the OC's POV by the way.

* * *

'Where am I?' …."She has some severe injuries where was she found?" It sounded like a woman's voice. "In a burned village 100 kilometers east from here." Man's voice.

"Hmmm….?" I started to get up but was forcefully pushed back down.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey calm down we're not gonna hurt you." The man soothed putting his hands up in the air. I glanced around at my surroundings. 'White walls, tile floors, medical supplies…I'm in a hospital?' I felt bandaging around my right shoulder, around my waist, and over my left eye.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

"You are in Konoha hospital." The woman obviously a nurse answered.

"Who are you?" I hissed getting hostile.

"I am the nurse that helped treat your injuries." She answered.

"Who are you?" I asked pointing towards the man.

He smiled beneath the mask he was wearing,"3…2…1..."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Someone yelled.

"That," he said, "is my name."

I heard footsteps then saw a blonde haired boy with a hetai-ate on his forehead run in the room looking peeved.

"Yes Naruto." The man, Kakashi I remember, said calmly turning towards said boy.

"We were supposed to be training now! It's been three hours Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Another boy walked in he had onyx eyes and black hair that was spiked up at the back kind of like a chickens butt.

"Hn, no it hasn't dobe." The boy replied matter-of-factly.

"Eh, who is she Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name." Kakashi turned to me.

"…Natsumi…"I replied quietly.

"Your last name?" he asked.

"…I…can't remember…Why…can't…I…remember...?" I mused.

"Amnesia." The black-haired boy answered.

"What?" I asked appalled.

"That's why you can't remember." He replied.

I stared at him face blank 'I have amnesia?'

'Heck yeah you do! And don't you dare deny it!'

'Huh? Who are you?'

'You're inner'

'And you are here why?'

'To help you be awesome and to be your conscience'

'Where's my conscience?'

'Hawaii'

"HEY!" The blonde shouted breaking into my thoughts.

"WHAT!" I shouted right back at him slugging him in the stomach as I did so.

"Owww…your gonna be on team 7 until they find a team for you!" he grunted.

* * *

-At the training grounds-

"WHAT?!" The pink-haired kunoichi shouted.

"Heheh, afraid she'll steal your Sasuke-kun?" Naruto teased.

"WHAT?!" The girl yelled.

"Relax; she didn't even notice teme until he told her that she had some amnesia." Naruto laughed.

"So, what are your guys' names?" I inquired.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Haruno Sakura." The pink-haired one informed.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke…whatever" the onyx eyed boy answered.

"Hatake Kakashi I'll be your team captain until we can find you a squad né?" his eye crinkled as he smiled again.

They all started training Sasuke throwing shuriken at multiple targets, Naruto was trying to get Kakashi to teach him new jutsu, and Sakura was just sitting there.

"I can train as well you know." I informed irritation coming out of my voice in waves. They all turned and stared at me all of them except Kakashi and Sasuke looking utterly dumbfounded.

"Well get over here then!" Naruto shouted waving to where he was at learning jutsu. 'Don't go over there we already _know_ those Justus he's learning' my inner hissed

'Besides, we don't want to get rusty with our aim now do we?'

You just want to be near the Uchiha'

'No I want to rub it in his face that we're better than him'

'Alright fine'

'HELL YEAH!'

I walked over to where Sasuke was throwing shuriken.

"Mind if I join?" I asked leaning to the side bored

* * *

A/N: short sorry again first fanfic don't hate /cowers/

Natsumi: get up you idiot

Me: fine anyways I'll update ASAP Kay?\

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: new house and a stunned Uchih

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the wait I had some… unexpected problems :P

Don't own Naruto but if I did Sasusaku would happen!

from now on inner Natsumi will be in bold typing

* * *

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted. I smirked 'he has no idea what we're capable of.'  
I threw the shuriken that I had found strapped to my left side when I had got up. Thunk! it hit the target dead center. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me silently inquiring how I did that with no training I smirked took out five shuriken and kunai and ,hopping up into the air, I threw them at all of the targets eyes closed. Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk! All of them hit the targets dead center.  
"Well this is boring. I'm gonna go practice my jutsu." I said walking away leaving a very dumbfounded Uchiha behind. 'Damn that was boring'  
'Speak for yourself. Did you see his face?! We showed him whose better!'  
"Alright that's enough for today we will continue tomorrow...Ja ne!" Poof! and Kakashi disappeared  
"Hn, he forgot to take you to the Hokage so you can have a place to stay." Sasuke muttered. My right eye twitched.  
"I'm quite sure I can find it on my own Uchiha." I huffed and did the handseals for a teleportation jutsu. Poof!  
-at the Hokage's office-  
"Here you go." He said handing me a key.  
"Arigatou Hokage-Sama." I thanked doing a small bow. I then once a gain used the teleportation jutsu concentrating on where my house would be near the Uchiha Compound. Poof!  
'Ha can't wait for tomorrow'

* * *

A

A/N yeah I have also been posting this to Wattpad sooo Uploading will take a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3 training with tm7 wait what?

Yes! I'm starting to update a little faster! woo! okay to the story...

* * *

"What the hell... Uchiha why are you following me?" I questioned, suspicious. "Hn...I'm not following you... I live in this direction." He stated,"Why are you heading in this direction?..." Sasuke asked. "Hokage-Sama gave me the keys to a house near the...Ah I see. Do you still live in the compound?... Or in an apartment nearby?" He stayed silent. "O-oh sorry I didn't mean to offe-" "It's fine. Don't worry about it." He cut me off flicking his hand halting my apology. 'Hrmph well sorrrryyy ya douche' -at the bridge- "Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped. Her cheery smile dropped as soon as she spotted me. "Oh it's you." She hissed glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes,"Morning to you too." I muttered.

_poof! _"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of-" Kakashi started.

"I don't give a crap why your late but you make that a habit..." I trailed off growling the last part angrily.

-Kakashi's P.O.V.-

"I don't give a crap why your late but you make that a habit..." Natsumi trailed off growling the last part angrily. I could now sense a dark aura coming from her. I could tell that Sasuke also sensed it cause he looked over at her then at me raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

-Natsumi's P.O.V.-

I walked off towards the training grounds looking over my shoulder. "Well you guys coming?" I asked then turning back around I continued walking.

-at the training grounds-

"Alright today to compare all of your abilities ,and to see yours Natsumi, you will all spar with each other...Hm what is it Sakura?" Kakashi said.

"Erm...Could I sit this one out Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded,"Alright Natsumi your against Naruto first."

I got into my fighting stance. hovering my weight evenly on the balls of my feet I shot upwards into the air.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Immediately six copies appeared and jumped up at me.

I gazed boredly at them and let the first one get a hit sending me crashing to the ground I got up quickly and darted under the next ones fist and delivered a strong left uppercut to the clones jaw I then jumped into the air and using the clone I punched as a foothold I destroyed each and everyone of the Naruto clones.

I shot forward towards the real Naruto. He blinked then jumped out of the way of my fist. I smirked and dropped to the ground shooting my foot up and it made instant contact with Naruto's jaw. I appeared above him and delivered blow after blow when he was near the ground delivering the final blow I shouted," Reverse Lion's Barrage! Barrage of a thousand dragons!" Naruto was sent crashing into the ground where he left a huge crater on impact.

"THIS ISN'T OVER NATSUMI I WILL BEAT YOU!" He shouted.

"Alright Sasuke your up." Kakashi stated motioning him forward with his hand.

"Hn...not bad...but that was the dobe...I won't be so easy..." He stated. He smirked and got into a fighting stance. We both stood there neither making a move on the other for a half hour.

"What's the matter you afraid you'll lose?" He taunted. I gritted my teeth resisting the urge to wipe the smirk off his face.

"So that's it huh? no wonder your called a **demon.**" He sneered.

'_...get away from me demon!...you don't belong here you belong in hell like all demons..._' Something in me just snapped I roared with anger and charged forward.

'_...no wonder your called a demon..._' I growled glaring at the Uchiha my vision blurred and blacked out.

**_'I can give you power...'_**

'who are you?'

**_'Someone who can help you stop others from calling you that name'_**

**_'Do you want the boy to stop?'_**

'yes...' I felt the power immediately start rushing through me. I smirked at the Uchiha's expression. The smirk was gone from his face his eyes were wide with fear. My smirk grew wider. The power then made my vision go red. After

that...nothing...

* * *

-Later-

"Wh-what!? I did what!?" I shouted.

"You almost crushed Sasuke-kun's skull you idiot!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"You really don't remember anything?" Kakashi asked. I nodded. After our fight Sasuke was keeping his distance he was at the moment leaning against a tree 10 feet from where we were at. I looked over at him. "Sorry I just...lost it when you said the word demon.." I mouthed. He looked at me with a slightly confused expression. "Why?" He mouthed.

"I was called demon a lot by the bullies in my village...At least I think I was." I murmured the last part to myself. Sasuke blinked, "Guess I won't call you that anymore." He mouthed.

-at home-

"What was that thing?" I muttered.

"I'll go see if the Hokage knows tomorrow morning..." I murmured drifting to sleep.

* * *

Me:Oh my gosh what was that thing that spoke to Natsumi?! Does the Hokage know? Did Duck-butt invoke one of Natsumi's memories? You will know next chapter...maybe. Next...Natsumi!

Natsumi: What!

Me: You do the disclaimer.

Natsumi: fine NatsuStar does not own any of the Naruto characters she only owns the fanfic story...

Me: And you! *grins*

Natsumi: Just don't make me fall in love with Duck-butt Uchiha...He called me a demon I don't like him.

Me:Okay... Read, Vote, and Comment! *peace sign*


	4. Chapter 4 talk with hokage mission

I knocked on the door to the Hokage's office heart racing as the last memory of my match with Sasuke replayed in my mind._ ' "Hn...not bad...but that was the dobe...I won't be so easy..." He stated. He smirked and got into a fighting stance. We both stood there neither making a move on the other for a half hour._

_"What's the matter you afraid you'll lose?" He taunted. I gritted my teeth resisting the urge to wipe the smirk off his face._

_"So that's it huh? no wonder your called a demon." He sneered._

_'...get away from me demon!...you don't belong here you belong in hell like all demons...' Something in me just snapped I roared with anger and charged forward._

_'...no wonder your called a demon...' I growled glaring at the Uchiha my vision blurred and blacked out._

_'I can give you power...'_

_'who are you?'_

_'Someone who can help you stop others from calling you that name'_

_'Do you want the boy to stop?'_

_'yes...' I felt the power immediately start rushing through me. I smirked at the Uchiha's expression. The smirk was gone from his face his eyes were wide with fear. My smirk grew wider. The power then made my vision go red. After that...nothing...'_

"Come in." The Hokage called.

"Koonichiwa Hokage-Sama." I murmered.

I knocked on the door to the Hokage's office heart racing as the last memory of my match with Sasuke"What is it?" He asked.

I blinked a couple times to clear my mind.

"Did you hear what happened while I was sparring with Uchiha, Sasuke?" I asked.

"No, I did not...is there a reason I should?" He asked.

"..." I bit my lip thinking of how I could explain what happened.

"I...almost smashed his skull..." The Hokage's eyebrows shot up. I swallowed a lump in my throat and continued,"There is...something inside of me that responded when the Uchiha called me a demon...when he said that it shocked me because other sentences where I was called a demon flowed into my mind," The Hokage muttered something about my memories returning." afterwards I got really angry at him and something stirred within me and asked if I wanted him to stop I said yes and then...blank the only reason I know that I almost smashed his skull is because of Kakashi-sensei and my teamate Sakura." The Hokage blinked.

"Natsumi, you are a jinchuriki." He said quietly,"How many tails did you see?"

"...Twenty..." I murmered.

"Alright since you are already here. Tomorrow you and your team have a mission briefing."

"D-rank?," He nodded,"Change it to a C-rank Naruto will complain otherwise." I stated and then I walked out but not before saying, "Particularly in the land of lightning."


End file.
